Systems and software engineering is commonly used in all types of complex projects such as spacecraft design, computer chip design, robotics, software integration, bridge building, or the like. Traditionally, this effort was accomplished utilizing documents to capture the details of the system architecture and design. Today, the industry utilizes model-based systems engineering techniques to capture the details of the system architecture and design, which frequently employ applications that use unified modeling language (UML) and/or systems modeling language (SysML). The languages enhance a designer's ability to integrate the visual and textual representation of system's design and architecture. The modeling language tools can be used to create modeling elements that are used to describe the behavior and structural characteristics of a system's design or architecture.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a conventional development system 102, which includes an application 104 applying a UML/SysML modeling language that is in signal communication with a database 106. Clients 110a-110e may be computers that are used by users or designers to gain access to the UML/SysML development system 102 through a network 108. Each user may use the system 102 to create and make changes to the system or project under design. The data for the system or project under design is stored in the database 106. The UML/SysML applications that utilize UML or SysML languages such as, for example, Rational Rose or Rhapsody available from International Business Machines Corporation of Armonk, N.Y., lack completely integrated tools that enable a user to manage the quantity and quality of the requirements and the relationship of those requirements to other modeling elements of the system or project under design.
Accordingly, an improved system and method for managing requirements in a system modeling environment are desirable.